


i second that emotion

by drfitzmonster



Series: supercorp song fics [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: Lena and Kara get a rare evening off together.





	i second that emotion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic over the course of the day in an attempt to break through a bit of a writing funk I've been in lately. I promised myself I'd post it before I went to bed, no matter what state it was in. 
> 
> So here it is. I hope you like it ok.

Kara could smell the food cooking half a block down the street from their apartment building. She clutched the bouquet of flowers and cake box in her hands and quickened her pace. Both she and Lena had been anxiously anticipating this night all week. They’d been so busy lately they’d hardly had a moment to spend together.

The heavenly aroma of garlic and red pepper flakes simmering in olive oil, and what had to have been several large, freshly-caught filets of fish baking, carried her all the way to the front entrance to their building. She crossed through the lobby, and the security attendant at the front desk shook his head and chuckled when she almost dropped everything in her hands trying to wave at him.

The elevator ride took far too long, especially since she could already hear the strains of Smokey Robinson’s voice emanating from their speakers, and under that the sound of Lena singing along, beautifully off key. It made her heart full near to bursting because Lena only sang when she was happy.

Kara found herself so giddy she was practically floating, so to try and calm herself she focused on the steady rhythm of Lena’s heartbeat. She let it wash over her, let it sink into her skin and envelop her completely.

When she finally reached the front door she was greeted by a very large, very excited German shepherd who immediately jumped up on her, his giant paws on her shoulders. Thanks to her super reflexes she’d been able to maneuver the flowers and the cake out of harm’s way, holding them safely above her head.

“Krypto!” Kara squealed. “Get down!”

He ignored her, choosing to instead breathe his hot dog breath directly into her face.

“Down, Krypto,” Lena called sternly but softly from the kitchen, and he obeyed immediately, dropping to the ground.

Kara frowned, lowering her arms cautiously. “Why does he only listen to you?”

“I don’t know, darling,” Lena said as she approached Kara, giving her a gentle kiss and taking the cake box from her hands. “Maybe I’m just more intimidating than you?”

“Oh, please. I am so intimidating,” she said, putting on her steeliest Supergirl expression and stance, hands on her hips. “Besides, you’re one to talk. You’re about as menacing as a kitten.”

“Honey, you’re crushing the beautiful flowers you got for me. Why don’t you go put them in some water, and then you can help me put together a salad. Dinner’s almost ready.”

“Salad?” Kara asked, eyeing Lena suspiciously.

“There’s no kale, I promise.”

“Ok...”

Kara put the flowers in a vase and set it on the counter. She looked over to see Lena turn up the stereo and dance towards her using a carrot as a microphone.

“ _Maybe you want to give me kisses sweet, but only for one night with no repeat_ ,” Lena sang as she shimmied close to Kara and held the mic up to her mouth.

Kara grinned devilishly and took a giant bite out of the carrot, causing Lena to burst into a fit of giggles. “Hey! That’s for the salad!”

Kara bared her teeth with the carrot stuck between them before chewing it twice and swallowing.

“Kara! You’ll choke!”

She shook her head and pointed at her throat. “Super esophagus.” She laughed, taking Lena by the waist and spinning her around.

Krypto, ever near when food was present, barked and circled them as they twirled around their kitchen.

“Look, honey, he’s dancing with us!”

“Good boy Krypto!” Kara reached down to pat his side, and then she sang, “ _In that case I don’t want no part, I do believe that it would only break my heart_ ,” as the song came back to the chorus.

“ _Oh, but if you feel like loving me, if you’ve got the notion, I second that emotion_.” They belted out the lines in unison, leaning into each other and laughing.

Lena was showing Kara the special smile that only she got to see: the full, bright, uncalculated and unselfconscious smile that made Lena’s nose crinkle and her eyes shine. In all of Kara’s life, all the places she’d traveled, the planets she’d been to, she’d never seen anything more beautiful.

Kara didn’t even realize she was crying until she felt Lena’s thumb swipe a tear from under her eye.

“What’s wrong darling?”

“Nothing’s wrong... I just really, really love you.” Kara sniffled.

“I really, really love you, too.” Lena leaned forward and kissed her softly but too briefly.

Kara smiled, about to move in for another kiss, when Krypto jumped up on the both of them, sticking his muzzle right between their faces.

“Krypto! Down!” Kara cried, huffing out a frustrated sigh when the dog began to lick her face. “Ugh, Krypto, you slimed me!”

Lena just laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. When Krypto turned his attentions to her, she had only to cast a pointed look in his direction and he dropped to the floor obediently.

“Seriously?!”

“I can be _very_ persuasive.” Lena smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Kara’s skin flushed at the tone of Lena’s voice. “Oh, you can, can you?”

She nodded. “I bet,” she traced a finger along Kara’s jaw, “that I can convince you to let the food get cold and take me to bed instead.”

“Oh, really?”

Lena just nodded again, biting down on her bottom lip coyly.

And that was all it took.

Kara picked Lena up, delighting in the startled gasp she let out when Kara grabbed her legs and lifted her.

“Now, will you please tell our dog to stay away from the food, because you’re going to be _famished_ when I’m through with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @drfitzmonster


End file.
